It is a practical necessity in communication systems generally, and certainly of the type just mentioned, to provide temporary storage of data packets in a fairly high volume random access memory, normally a dynamic random access memory in order to provide rapid reading and retrieval operations. It is known quite widely to organise such a memory into a multiplicity of buffers each capable of containing data corresponding to a substantial number of data packets and to control the reading and writing of data to and from the buffers by means of software conveniently termed pointer tables which indicate the order in which buffers will be read and also indicate which buffers are available.
Organisation of the storage of data in this manner is a practical necessity owing to the large variety of possible sources and rates of communication of data which those sources may provide, the different priorities of data or data channels and so on.
Commonly, for example, data packets received at a processor of this kind needs data processing for each packet, for example the examination of the address data (such as MAC address) so that it may be allotted to appropriate communication channels according to whether it is a uni-cast message (intended for a specific destination), a multi-cast message (intended for a specified plurality of destinations) or a broadcast message, and so on.
It is desirable to analyse the control data or destination data in the data packets in order to obtain statistical information which will assist the management of data flow in the network to determine, for example, whether there is an undue proportion of defective data packets. It is also desirable to be able to add offsets to data values to assist in examining different pointers of a data packet for statistical collection purposes. These and other operations may be performed by a data processor but the large volume of data normally handled by a system of this nature makes the consumption of ordinary data processing time undesirable owing partly to the difficulty of providing sufficient processing power and partly to the increased latency that would be produced.
The present invention is one aspect of an improved technique by means of which buffer data can be analysed more efficiently.